


Putting on a Show

by barbitone



Series: Captive Prince Fanfiction [26]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ancel is a stripper, Kissing, M/M, Modern Royalty AU, Pre-Relationship, no sex sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbitone/pseuds/barbitone
Summary: “My lord, may I speak plainly?” Parsins asked from the driver’s seat of the town car.“Please do,” Berenger said, looking up into the rear-view mirror to see the black sedan that had been following them since they’d left his penthouse half an hour ago.“This is a terrible plan.”“Thank you,” Berenger said as Parsins pulled up in front of the gentlemen's club The Pet Parlor. “Your protests have been noted.”(Ancel’s a stripper. Berenger needs him to put on a show, but not the one he expects.)
Relationships: Ancel/Berenger (Captive Prince)
Series: Captive Prince Fanfiction [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1455904
Comments: 51
Kudos: 168





	Putting on a Show

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow my tumblr, you might remember the [sex tape AU](https://barbitone.tumblr.com/post/615760310927818752/is-there-a-berencel-au-youd-love-to-write-but)
> 
> This is how they meet in this universe ^_^

* * *

“My lord, may I speak plainly?” Parsins asked from the driver’s seat of the town car.

“Please do,” Berenger said, looking up into the rear-view mirror to see the black sedan that had been following them since they’d left his penthouse half an hour ago.

“This is a terrible plan.”

“Thank you,” Berenger said as Parsins pulled up in front of the gentlemen's club _The Pet Parlor._ “Your protests have been duly noted.”

The car following his had stopped a block back and he could see the faint glint of light off a camera lens as the driver raised it into position. Good.

“Surely there’s a better way,” Parsins tried.

“I don’t think so,” Berenger said, moving to leave the car. “Stay close. I’ll text you when I’m leaving.”

Parsins sighed heavily. “Yes, my lord.”

Berenger managed a small smile before leaving the car, making sure to linger outside the club and turn his face towards the spy to make for the most effectively incriminating photos.

It was easy enough to make his way inside and pay the exorbitant entrance fee. He found his way to the bar and ordered a whiskey neat as he watched the stage with disinterest.

He wasn’t sure what exactly he was looking for. Surely, any of the beautiful young men writhing about on stage would do for his purposes, but he waited and waited until-

The lights dimmed, even the lights illuminating the stage. Berenger couldn't help but watch as the curtains parted to reveal a lithe young man with hair as read as flame. He was scantily dressed in gossamer silks that flowed around his body like water, shimmering as he moved.

He was holding two sticks and he grinned at the audience before raising the sticks with a flourish. The ends came alight as if by magic.

Berenger couldn’t look away as the young man danced, every movement sinuous and elegant, impossibly alluring. The bar was silent as the patrons watched, transfixed.

It lasted an age, and then it was over. The lights went up and Berenger felt as though he were waking from a dream.

He blinked slowly as he looked around the bar. Most of the patrons looked as dazed as he felt. The next act began and Berenger went back to his drink, more interested in his own thoughts than the two pretty blonds dancing around a steel pole.

“Hello.”

Berenger looked up, his breath catching in his throat when he saw the redhead from before, though now he had a robe on over the silks. He was even more lovely up close. He was so close that Berenger could smell him, an alluring mix of sweat and sweet perfume.

“You were watching me,” the redhead purred, leaning closer to run his fingers down Berenger’s chest to play with his tie clip.

“Everyone was watching you,” Berenger said.

“I know,” the redhead said. “And yet, out of everyone, I’m here talking to _you._ Maybe you’d like to buy me a drink?”

“How much of that money would actually go to you?” Berenger asked.

“Oh, so you know how this works,” the young man said with a grin. “You can tip me directly, if you’d like.” He raised an eyebrow, leaning in even more so his lips nearly brushed Berenger’s ear when he spoke. “Or maybe you’d like a dance?”

“A dance,” Berenger repeated. “Maybe. Is there somewhere we could go that would be more private?”

The young man pulled back, laughing. “Of course. Come along.”

He took Berenger’s hand and pulled him through the club towards a hidden hallway and a set of closed doors. The young man smiled once more before reaching into the pocket of his robe and pulling out a key, opening a door that was labeled _Ruby Red._

The inside was simple, the walls painted a rich wine red while the ceiling was painted black. There was a thick rug on the floor and a comfortable leather couch. The young man pushed Berenger to sit before climbing on to straddle him, settling easily in his lap and draping his arms around Berenger’s shoulders.

“What is your name?” Berenger asked. His hands twitched with the urge to hold the young man’s waist, to touch, but he forced his palms to stay flat on the couch, pressed to the cool leather.

“Whatever you want it to be.”

“What is it, really?”

The redhead laughed easily. “Ancel.”

“That’s a lovely name.”

“You don’t have to flirt with me,” Ancel said, though he looked pleased anyway. “I’m a sure thing. Provided you can pay.”

“I can pay,” Berenger said. “But I’m looking for something… unusual.”

“Unusual costs extra,” Ancel said with a smirk.

“What do you think of ten thousand sol?”

“I think I’m intrigued, my lord,” Ancel said.

Berenger blinked slowly, surprised. “You know who I am?”

“I watch the news,” Ancel said, rolling his eyes. “You’re there at the King’s side during all his press conferences. Oh, I’m sorry. Did I ruin the game you wanted to play? We can pretend you’re just a nobody, if that’s what you’re into.”

“No,” Berenger said with a small smile, impressed and pleased. It was rare for anyone outside of court to recognize him. It was rare for anyone to notice him at all, a silent brown shadow beside the radiance of Auguste’s charisma. “That will make this easier to explain.”

Ancel raised his eyebrows, waiting.

Berenger licked his lips, not sure how to start. “There’s a man at court. He’s been looking to... get rid of me. For the past month his people have been sniffing around, trying to find anything they could use to blackmail me.”

Ancel snorted before covering his mouth with his hand. “So you’re here, giving it to them.”

“Yes,” Berenger said. “When the man who’s after me tries to blackmail me, I intend to record it and bring it to the King, to prove that this man is not of good character and oust him from court.”

Ancel smirked, waiting for Berenger to continue.

“I thought he might use something like this,” Berenger said. “I wanted to find someone, someone…” he trailed off, not sure how to explain.

“Someone of _ill repute,”_ Ancel said, his eyes glittering with mirth. “Someone scandalous. A stripper, a whore, a-”

“Well,” Berenger said with a wince. “I wouldn’t put it quite like that. I thought it might be enough if it were a man. This seemed the fastest… avenue.” 

Ancel laughed. “So it seems I’m the lucky boy. What did you actually want?”

“I only need you to put on a show,” Berenger said.

“I’m _very_ good at that,” Ancel said.

“I was followed here,” Berenger said. “We’d leave here together. We’d let the man who followed me get some photographs. We’d let him see us go to a hotel. I’d like for you to stay an hour or two, and that will be that. I don’t actually expect…” Berenger gestured vaguely. “Anything _untoward.”_

“Are you sure, my lord?” Ancel asked. “Ten thousand sol is quite a lot to pay for something that isn’t _untoward.”_

“I’d expect your discretion,” Berenger said slowly. “And… there would be pictures. If things don’t go to plan, they might get out. There is a possibility that you might be... inconvenienced.”

“Yes,” Ancel said. “There is. So I want twenty grand up front, now. And I want another twenty after. If this works.”

Berenger couldn’t help but smile. “You’re very expensive.”

“Yes,” Ancel said. “If you don’t like it, find someone else.”

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it,” Berenger said, reaching into his inside pocket for his checkbook. He wrote out a check while Ancel watched, making it out to cash before handing it over.

Ancel stared at it for a moment before grinning and slipping it into the pocket of his robe. “I need to change, but I’ll meet you at the bar in a few?”

“Yes,” Berenger said, a little dumbstruck by how quickly Ancel moved to stand before breezing out of the room.

He went back out into the main part of the club, not sure if he should order another drink while he waited. He was saved from deciding by Ancel returning to sidle close to him. He was dressed in a long dark coat and heeled patent leather boots, his hair pulled back into a high ponytail before spilling down to mid-back.

He grinned and leaned closer, moving to whisper in Berenger’s ear. “Shall we? Or have you changed your mind? You’re not getting your money back either way.”

“I haven’t changed my mind,” Berenger said, offering his arm on instinct.

“How gallant,” Ancel murmured, taking it.

Berenger managed a quick text to Parsins before Ancel led him outside.

The crisp night air was refreshing after the stuffy heat of the club but Berenger had a scant moment to enjoy it before Ancel was taking him by the lapels of his jacket and pulling him in so Ancel stood with his back to the wall with Berenger in front of him, caging him in.

“Kiss me,” Ancel whispered.

Berenger couldn’t help the way his gaze dropped to Ancel’s lips, plump and inviting. But that wasn’t what this was about.

“Kiss me,” Ancel repeated, more insistently. “There’s a man with a very large camera sitting in a parked car across the street. This is your brilliant plan, isn’t it? Kiss me.”

Well. It _was_ the plan. And it was just a kiss. Berenger leaned in and brushed their lips together, meaning to back away when Ancel made a small noise of frustration and took hold of his face, pulling him back in. He deepened the kiss and Berenger’s heart stuttered in his chest as his eyes fell shut. He couldn’t help leaning in closer, swiping his tongue into Ancel’s mouth.

Vaguely he was aware of the careful way Ancel angled their faces towards the camera, the way he clutched at Berenger’s shoulders as though he needed to in order to keep standing. Most of all he was aware of Ancel’s body pressed to his, hot and insistent. If he hadn’t already known this show of passion was just that- a show- he might have been fooled.

The thought of it was finally enough for him to wrench himself away. Ancel made a small sound of disappointment as he let his head fall back to rest against the wall, holding himself in the perfect pose of a debauched youth distraught at being interrupted. He was good at this.

“Your driver’s here,” Ancel whispered, looking at him through demurely lowered lashes. He was blushing and Berenger wasn’t sure how he’d managed to fake even that.

“Right,” Berenger said, stepping back and taking Ancel’s hand to lead him into the car. Parsins would never let him hear the end of this.

“Where to, sir?” Parsins asked, his voice pinched with displeasure.

“The Crown Hotel downtown,” Ancel said without missing a beat. He glanced over at Berenger with a wicked smirk playing over his lips. “I’ve been there before. It seems like your kind of place.”

“Sir?” Parsins asked.

“Yes, very good,” Berenger managed, grateful when Ancel turned his attention away to root through the compartments of the town car, laughing gleefully when he found a box of gourmet chocolates in the door.

The rest of the journey was a blur as Berenger considered that he was really _doing this._ He’d already given the former Regent enough material to hang him with. That kiss alone was damning.

And.

The kiss.

He really needed to stop thinking about the kiss. That was as far as it would go, and that was the end of it.

They arrived at the hotel and Berenger ignored Parsins’ glare as he climbed out of the car before offering his hand to Ancel, helping him out as well. Ancel grinned and moved closer, practically draping himself over Berenger’s side as they walked up to the front desk.

“We’ll take the penthouse room,” Ancel announced to the pretty receptionist. He turned to Berenger and winked. “It’s got the best view.”

The receptionist blushed as she handed over a key card and then Ancel was dragging Berenger into the elevator with all the enthusiasm of an eager lover. He crowded Berenger into the corner and smirked up at him.

“Think there are cameras?” he whispered teasingly.

Berenger swallowed, glancing up to check. “No.”

“Shame,” Ancel said, backing away enough to give Berenger some breathing room. The interior of the elevator was panelled in gilded antique mirrors and Berenger swallowed hard when he caught sight of his own reflection. He looked a mess- his shirt collar askew and his hair mussed. There was a smear of lipstick over his lips and another at his neck. He didn’t recall Ancel kissing his neck.

No wonder the receptionist had barely been able to meet his eye.

“Too much?” Ancel asked, wiping the edge of his thumbnail delicately over the corner of his own parted mouth. He looked disheveled too but it was oddly artful, too perfect to be entirely accidental. Somehow the few strands that had escaped his ponytail framed his face as though they had been styled that way. The top few buttons of his coat were undone to reveal a bare V of pale freckled skin.

“You’re certainly setting quite the scene,” Berenger said mildly despite how hard his heart was beating in his chest.

Ancel grinned, an oddly boyish and open expression. “I told you I was the best.”

Before Berenger could reply the elevator doors slid open and Ancel was holding his hand again, leading him towards a room.

Berenger got a glimpse of the suite- the lush carpeting and comfortable couch, the coffee table and the huge T.V.- before Ancel was dragging him into the bedroom and pushing him down on the bed. Berenger was too shocked to speak as Ancel climbed on after him, straddling him and pulling his coat open.

He was wearing lingerie underneath, stockings that were clipped to a corset and lacy panties that didn’t leave much to the imagination.

“What are you doing?” Berenger managed as Ancel bent to kiss his neck.

“The curtains are open,” Ancel whispered. “Wouldn’t want to give up the ruse too soon and blow the whole thing, would we. Put your hands on my ass.”

“Wh-what?” Begenger managed as Ancel moved back to kiss him soundly on the mouth. He was so eager as he sank his hands into Berenger’s hair that Berenger almost believed he meant it.

He raised his hands to settle gingerly on Ancel’s thighs. He probably needed to stop this but he couldn’t quite bear to pull away. Ancel trailed his hands down Berenger’s chest and started nimbly undoing buttons.

Berenger’s brain re-engaged with a start and he covered Ancel’s hands with his own, stopping him.

Ancel pulled back with a puzzled frown.

“I- I think I would have asked you to close the curtains by now.”

Ancel stared at his face for a long moment before grinning and pulling back. He stood to saunter over to the window and Berenger had to shut his eyes. Ancel’s lacy underwear, it turned out, was a thong.

Berenger took a slow breath as he listened to fabric rustling as Ancel pulled the curtains closed. Soon, too soon, Ancel was back to straddle his lap once more.

Berenger opened his eyes to see Ancel holding a bright foil packet. “What is that?”

“A condom,” Ancel said. “I’m not letting you fuck me without one.”

“We- we’re not-” Berenger sputtered, “I thought I was clear that we wouldn’t be-” This was already so out of hand.

Ancel rolled his eyes. “If you insist, fine. But we have to set the scene, don’t we? So put this on and jerk off into it, and then toss it on the floor by the bed.”

Berenger’s mouth fell open as he stared, speechless, at Ancel’s expectant expression. He closed his mouth. He opened it again.

“I will do no such thing,” he said.

Ancel’s mouth twisted into an amused smile and he leaned down to pat Berenger on the side of the face before climbing off him at last. “Fine. I’ll do it myself. Do you want to watch?”

“No,” Berenger said, feeling a little hot under the collar. “I’ll- I trust you to do what you think is best.”

He hastily retreated back into the main room, leaving Ancel kneeling on the bed behind him.

Berenger smoothed his fingers through his hair as he paced back and forth, trying to calm down. His shirt was unbuttoned halfway and he closed it again, trying not to think too hard about… anything. He couldn’t help throwing glances at the closed bedroom door, wondering if Ancel really was… in there. Doing- _that._

Maybe he’d just been messing with Berenger, riling him up. But if that were the case, surely he would have come out by now and revealed his bluff?

Five minutes passed, then ten. Berenger sat on the couch and took out his phone, scrolling through his emails for something to do with his hands. He watched the minutes tick by. Nearly forty minutes passed. What was Ancel _doing?_

The question was answered when Ancel strolled out of the bedroom in a puff of fruity smelling steam. He was wrapped up in a fluffy white robe, his damp hair limp and curling around his flushed face. He sat on the other side of the couch with a satisfied sigh and a wide smile.

“The tub is amazing,” he said. “And there’s all these little soaps and oils and things. Do you mind if I take them home?”

“Be my guest,” Berenger said. As attractive as Ancel had been decked out in leather and lace, his face painted expertly and his hair pulled back and shining, he seemed even lovelier now- soft and relaxed, fresh-faced.

There was a knock on the door and Ancel yawned, putting his feet up on the couch as he reached for the remote. “Would you get that?”

“Who-” Berenger started nervously, standing.

“Room service,” Ancel said, looking up at him through his eyelashes. “For our romantic night together.”

“I see,” Berenger said, relaxing once more. There was a bus boy outside with a cart and he blushed as he looked at Berenger holding the door open, at Ancel sprawled out on the couch behind him. Another witness to their illicit tryst.

Berenger tipped the young man before bringing the cart inside, looking over the lavish platter of charcuterie and the chilled champagne, the chocolate covered strawberries and the pretty little fruit tarts laid out on silver platters.

“Oh! They have my movies!” Ancel exclaimed happily.

Berenger was in the middle of pouring two flutes of champagne when he first heard it- Ancel’s voice, low and husky as it poured from the T.V. speakers-

_“Oh daddy please, I’ve been so naughty-”_

Berenger almost dropped the bottle in shock, glancing up at the T.V. to see Ancel, kneeling on what looked like a dungeon floor. He was wearing silky red lingerie and was surrounded by three giant hairy men, all slowly stroking their cocks.

 _“Are you going to punish me?”_ the Ancel onscreen asked, pouting prettily as he widened his eyes.

“Ancel,” Berenger said, his voice coming out strangled. “What- what is this?”

 _“Ruby Red and the Three Bears,”_ Ancel said like it was obvious. “Some of my best work.”

“I- turn it off!” Berenger hissed.

“It needs to play for two more minutes to be on your bill,” Ancel said matter of factly. “If this ever comes out it might boost my sales, so you’ll just have to deal with it.”

Berenger pointedly turned his back to the screen, which was emitting some particularly obscene smacking noises and put-on moans. “You could at least mute it.”

Ancel pouted but he picked up the remote again and thankfully the room went silent.

Berenger finished pouring champagne and handed Ancel a glass, taking a slow sip of his own as he stared up at the ceiling, counting down the seconds.

“Has it been long enough yet?”

Ancel laughed. “For this one, yes. But look- they have a bunch more! _Ruby Red Rides the Bang Train, Ruby Red Chokes on Massive Akielon Cock-”_

“Ancel, _please,”_ Berenger said.

Ancel laughed once more. “Oh _relax._ You’re wound so tight you’re going to sprain something. Sit down.”

Berenger sat down, steeling himself for what he might see on screen-

-and breathed out a sigh of relief. Ancel had started what looked like a normal movie. The credits opened on a young woman in a chef uniform. There was no sign of anyone fucking at all as the camera panned over a busy restaurant kitchen, pausing lovingly on the hands of chefs assembling beautiful dishes with the precision of surgeons.

Berenger vaguely recognized the actress, the setting. He must have seen previews for this at some point- some romantic comedy that must have come out in the last few years.

“What’s this?” he asked curiously.

“It’s my favorite movie,” Ancel said, reaching for a chocolate covered strawberry, his eyes glued to the screen.

“Is that so,” Berenger teased, a little surprised and more than a little bit charmed.

“I- I like food, alright?” Ancel asked, blushing.

“I’m not complaining,” Berenger said, pulling out his phone.

There was a new email from his personal assistant, Aimeric. He skimmed it quickly before starting to tap out a reply only for Ancel to sit up and snatch the phone from his hands.

“What are you doing?” Ancel demanded. “Are you- _working?”_

“I’m just sending an email to my assistant,” Berenger said, reaching for his phone only for Ancel to pull it out of his grasp.

“Are you kidding me?” Ancel asked. “You’re supposed to be fucking me right now, you can’t be answering emails.”

“It’s been- an hour,” Berenger said. “How- how long do you usually take?”

“As long as I need to!” Ancel said. “All night!” He shut down Berenger’s phone and set it face down on the coffee table. “You said it yourself- this might come out. This might _inconvenience_ me. Well- it’ll be a huge fucking _inconvenience_ if people don’t think I’m the best lay you’ve ever had. We’re fucking all night, so drink your champagne and watch the movie.”

Berenger couldn’t help smiling, taking a pointed sip of his champagne. “As you say,” he murmured. He tried to think about the last time he’d taken the night off and could only recall a vague hazy memory of Christmas a decade ago. Maybe Ancel was right and he should just- take it easy.

He couldn’t help feeling a little restless, tapping his fingers against the couch.

Ancel sighed heavily, moving to put his bare feet up on Berenger’s lap. “If you need something to do, rub my feet. _Some_ of us have been dancing all day.” He looked back to the screen, where the main character was pacing through her well-appointed apartment as she spoke on the phone to… her sister?

Berenger wasn’t sure, distracted by Ancel’s feet in his lap. They were oddly elegant, his ankles thin and shapely, his toes dainty. His toenails were painted a bright shimmering green. Berenger moved to set his hand on Ancel’s foot, pressing his thumb into Ancel’s arch. He rubbed in slow circles, careful not to tickle or press too hard.

Ancel sighed, smiling as he kept his eyes on the T.V. and drank his champagne.

It was oddly peaceful after that, calm and meditative. Berenger found himself getting into the movie too. There was an emotional scene near the end where the heroine had a tearful fight with her love interest. Ancel sniffled and Berenger looked over at him just in time to see him wipe at his eyes with the sleeve of his robe.

"Ancel?" Berenger whispered. “Are you crying?”

“No,” Ancel said, his voice warbling. He wriggled his toes pointedly, his feet still resting in Berenger’s lap, and Berenger smiled as he went back to rubbing them slowly.

Once the movie ended Ancel picked another, but it was only halfway through when Berenger glanced over to see that Ancel had fallen asleep, his head pillowed on his arms. He looked so peaceful in sleep, his face relaxed and his lips parted. He looked absolutely lovely.

Berenger stood, shutting off the movie and throwing the room into near darkness. He knelt by the couch, moving to slip an arm under Ancel’s shoulders and another under his knees, careful not to wake him as he picked him up and took him to the bedroom, covering him with the blankets and tucking him in.

He pointedly did _not_ look to see if there was a used condom lying around somewhere as he made his way back to the living room and laid down on the couch, ready for bed himself.

* * *

Berenger woke to an empty suite, Ancel and his things long gone.

As he looked around he couldn’t help being impressed at the scene they’d set. The bed was a mess of tangled sheets and Berenger’s gaze lingered on a smear of lipstick on the pillow. The room service cart was similarly decimated, with the empty bottle of champagne and a few chocolates left to indicate a romantic evening well spent.

Berenger picked up his phone to send a brief message to Parsins to come pick him up before standing in the middle of the bedroom, looking at the haphazardly discarded robe Ancel had left on the bed.

He’d really been hoping to see Ancel this morning. To have breakfast together perhaps, or-

Berenger shook his head to clear it. This had been a business transaction. An oddly intimate one, to be sure, but a transaction all the same. And now it was finished. There was a glint of light outside the window and he moved closer to pull the curtains back, eyes widening as he took in the sight of the river beyond.

The hotel was a riverfront property and he hadn’t realized. There was no way anyone would have been able to take pictures of them through the windows last night. Ancel must have known that- he said he’d been to the hotel before. He said this room had the best view. And yet he’d still pushed Berenger down to the bed, kissed him-

Berenger blushed and turned away. It was all some sort of game to Ancel, Berenger didn’t need to think much more on it.

He dropped the keys off at the front desk and returned to his normal life, his normal worries.

It took less than a day for the former Regent to schedule a meeting with him, to smirk as he sat across from Berenger’s desk and pushed an envelope of grainy pictures towards him, making veiled threats and not-so subtle demands.

Berenger recorded it all, just like he’d planned. He took it to Auguste, just like he’d planned. And then the former Regent was exiled to Chasteigne and that was the end of it.

It was oddly anticlimactic. Berenger felt unsettled as he thought of the now vanquished threat. He felt like he should celebrate in some way, maybe visit _The Pet Parlor_ and tell Ancel what a success their plot had been-

In the end Berenger drank a glass of wine with his dinner and went to bed early, and that was that.

He didn’t think much more of it until two days later when someone barged into his office unannounced. He looked up and smiled to see Ancel closing the heavy wooden doors behind himself before strolling over to Berenger’s desk, his hips swaying with every step.

He looked good. He was dressed in a smart green suit that was cut perfectly to accentuate his slim frame and narrow waist, the dark green fabric of the jacket and trousers shimmering faintly with each movement. He wore a white silk shirt underneath and his hair pulled back into a simple braid. If he was wearing makeup it was subtle, just a touch of mascara and a bit of gloss to give his lips a pink shine.

He looked understated compared to how he’d looked back in the club, but not at all less expensive. He looked just plain enough to almost fit in, all but for the shining manolo blahnik stilettos he wore, their soles an alarming firetruck red as he perched on the edge of Berenger’s desk and crossed his legs.

“Ancel,” Berenger said, leaning back in his chair. “To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?”

“Well,” Ancel said, smirking as he leaned back on his hands without regard for any of Berenger’s papers. “Now that your enemy, His Highness the former Regent, has been ousted from court, you’re no doubt itching to send me a second check. I thought I’d come down here and save you a stamp.”

Berenger could only stare, pleased and impressed. He must have stayed silent too long because Ancel raised an elegant eyebrow.

“This is me threatening you, by the way,” Ancel said cooly. “If you stiff me I can make life very unpleasant for you.”

“I’m sorry to disappoint,” Berenger said, reaching into one of his drawers for a sealed envelope. “I’m afraid it’s too late to save the stamp.” He handed it over- a thick cream envelope with Ancel’s name and address written on it in Berenger’s crisp script.

Ancel blushed faintly as he took the envelope, slipping a manicured fingernail under the flap to tear it open.

“How did you know the target was the former Regent?” Berenger asked.

“I watch the news,” Ancel said, focused on the envelope. “I took an interest. I looked through your recent policy proposals and who opposed them, and why. Besides, the former Regent has always been a bit of a shady figure.”

“My proposals,” Berenger said, delighted. “Where did you see those?”

Ancel waved his hand vaguely. “Your blog, or whatever it is. Who cares.”

Berenger bit back a laugh. “The Ministry of Agriculture and Animal Husbandry’s official website is not my _blog.”_

“Close enough,” Ancel muttered, pulling the check out of the envelope. “You write the proposals yourself, anyway. I can tell by the way you speak during press confe-”

He paused, eyes widening. He looked up.

Berenger waited patiently as Ancel stared at him with his mouth open.

“Is something the matter?”

“I- you-” Ancel looked back down at the check. “This is- more than what we agreed.”

“Is it not customary to tip in these situations?”

“This is- this is-” Ancel swallowed. “This is… a lot. More.”

“As you can see, I took the liberty of looking up your address,” Berenger said. “You live in a terrible neighborhood.”

“My neighborhood has- has _character_.”

“Your neighborhood has had three homicides in the past week.”

Ancel flushed, biting his lip. “Well,” he muttered. “That’s got nothing to do with _me.”_

“All the same,” Berenger said. “The money is yours to do with as you see fit, of course, but please allow me the fantasy of you using it to move to a safer apartment.”

“Well,” Ancel said, still blushing. “Th- thank you. It’s been… a pleasure doing business with you.”

He stood and Berenger felt his heart sinking. He was sorry to see Ancel go.

“A tip for a tip,” Ancel said with a small smile. “Free of charge. Fire your secretary.”

“Aimeric?” Berenger asked. “Why, because he let you barge in here without an appointment?”

“Because he couldn’t stop blushing when he saw me,” Ancel said, back to his familiar confident manner. “So either he’s a connoisseur of bespoke pornography- in which case he probably would have asked me for an autograph- or…”

“Or he recognized you from somewhere else,” Berenger said, putting two and two together. “He’s seen the photos too. He’s working for the Regent.”

Ancel smirked. “Goodbye, my lord. Feel free to come down to the club to visit sometime. I wouldn’t mind working with you again.”

He turned to leave and Berenger found himself standing. He wouldn’t be going down to the club again. If he let Ancel leave now, this would be the end of it.

“Wait,” Berenger said, not sure what he was doing.

Ancel turned back curiously, waiting.

“Come work for me.” The words spilled out of Berenger’s mouth, refusing to be contained. It was a terrible idea. It was a wonderful idea.

“-what?” Ancel said. “Work for you as _what?”_

“There’s about to be an opening on my staff,” Berenger said. “Come work for me.”

“As your secretary.”

“As my assistant,” Berenger said. “You’re clever and cunning. You’re loyal. I could use someone like that.”

“I- I do fine at the club,” Ancel muttered, looking down.

“For how much longer?” Berenger pushed. “You can’t work there forever.”

“I have my- my movies,” Ancel said. “I get- royalties.”

“And how many royalties have you gotten in the past month for _Ruby Red and the Three Bears?”_ Berenger pushed. “Come work for me.”

“How much does it pay?” Ancel asked.

“A lot,” Berenger smiled. “And afterwards you can do anything you want- work anywhere you want. This will open doors for you- doors to anywhere you want to go.”

“What exactly are you offering, my lord?” Ancel asked, smirking as he stepped closer and ran his eyes down Berenger’s body. “If you want me to be… _exclusive_ to you, you could just say.”

“I’m not asking for anything untoward,” Berenger said quietly, serious. “But I think you’d do well here, with me. I think I’d do well with you too. I trust you.”

Ancel’s eyes widened. “That’s- very silly of you.”

“I suppose we’ll see,” Berenger said. “What do you say?”

“I won’t pass the background check.”

“I can take care of that.”

“And- I’m not good at typing.”

“That doesn’t matter.”

“And- and-”

“Ancel.”

Ancel looked down, tucking a loose lock of hair behind his ear. “Do you really mean it?”

“Yes,” Berenger said. “Yes, I do. Come work for me.”

When Ancel looked up again he was smiling brilliantly. “Alright,” he said at last and held out his hand.

Berenger reached out to shake it and Ancel stepped closer, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Great,” Ancel said, smiling even wider. “I guess I’ll go tell Aimeric to fuck off, then.”

  
  
_fin?_

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I'll write more in this verse, so long story short: Ancel works for Berenger for 2 years, hitting on him relentlessly and being rebuffed because a workplace relationship is UNTOWARD. Finally, a handsome visiting dignitary flirts with Berenger at a banquet one (1) time and Ancel is overcome with rage and jealousy and drags Berenger off to his office, declares that he quits, and then they finally fuck. After which Berenger is like "...you're not actually quitting though right? I need you" so they keep their scandalous office romance a secret. You know. Right up until Ancel's place is robbed and their sex tape gets out.
> 
> For the most part people assume that it's some clever look-alike porn parody, all except for Auguste and Laurent because they KNOW now but they're not going to SAY anything because... AWKWARD. Meanwhile Berenger maintains a stoic poker face and Ancel tries not to die of embarrassment. 
> 
> Realistically this is the AU in which they get up to all the Kinky Shit. Maybe Ancel is into being spanked and Berenger likes feet. Specifically, Ancel's feet. Maybe Berenger imprinted on his feet like a baby bird after that first time. This wasn't A Thing before but if Ancel wants to put his high-heeled clad foot into Berenger's lap, he's not going to complain. Also Ancel is basically wearing sexy lingerie 24/7 and sexts Berenger during important meetings.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [barbitone](http://barbitone.tumblr.com/) and pillowfort also at [barbitone](https://www.pillowfort.io/barbitone)


End file.
